


Myosotis (Forget Me Not)

by FunctionandFamily (thesudokukid)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapters avg. 800-900 words, F/M, Frisk has a companion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Pre-Undertale, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Title is subject to change, Toriel stayed with Asgore, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesudokukid/pseuds/FunctionandFamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“your sister left,” he says eventually. “thought i should wake you up.”<br/>“I know,” she replies. “I was awake. I was just pretending to be asleep.”<br/>She pulls back and starts getting everything together, “Thanks for the blanket.”</p><p>Samantha's life is far from easy. That's a thing she's okay with. What she's not okay with is that Frisk and Anna's "safe" childhood depends on her being a good little whore for her mother's boyfriend. So one day she decides to send Frisk to a friend's house and take Anna out for a hike on Mt. Ebott.</p><p>Anna crawls under the safety tarp and Samantha's world just ends. Just flat out ends. But wait it gets better and by better I mean the complete and total opposite of that. Anna's been using the time away from Samantha and Frisk to murder people. But I also mean better. Samantha's allowed to be sort of nonverbal for once, she feels safe, and she's made friends. She's got a safe place to watch Frisk grow up if she wants it.</p><p>Assuming Sans' calling-in favors and the queen's wanting to adopt her works out in her favor.  It probably won't though, I mean, why would it? Nothing else ever really has.</p><p>*THIS WON'T BE UPDATED AGAIN. I'm archiving it.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octogator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octogator/gifts), [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need an Adult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993261) by [Fulgadrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgadrum/pseuds/Fulgadrum). 
  * Inspired by [Would That Make You Happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684) by [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora). 



> Chapter Summary: Samantha tries to kill herself out of depression, guilt, and anger.
> 
> Other Notes: You're basically reading me, hope you don't mind that. Samantha's autistic, kind of has to be for this story to work. There'll be a second chapter in about seven to eleven hours. Ask questions if you need to.
> 
> Canon Sans: [ This adorable muffin right here.](http://1-800-iam-sins.tumblr.com)
> 
> Official Tumblr: [ There's no posts yet so...](http://functionandfamily.tumblr.com)

Samantha watches as Anna kneels near the “suicide circle”. Her blood freezes, is that why Anna wanted to-?

Anna crawls under the tarp covering said circle and disappears. The world keeps turning without her.

Samantha’s almost too angry to notice. She wants to sprint to everyone ahead of her on the trail and berate some sense into them. Maybe ask why they didn’t stop her.

After she does the same to herself. She steps forward shakily, remembering that she didn’t stop Anna either. Whatever price they’ll pay she’s the one who’ll have to pay it five, ten, or fifteen times over.

She was supposed to protect Anna, keep her safe and alive. And now that promise she made to herself is broken. Her fault.

She walks zombie-like to the suicide circle. It doesn’t take her long to start walking with purpose. She deserves the death that’s coming for her. Deserves, at the very least, to stop someone else’s world today.

After all her world stopped, it’s only fair the make the asshole’s world stop too right? Right.

With that plan in mind she starts untying one of the ropes keeping the tarp in place. She tries to block out the kid that’s shouting for their mother while she works.

She looks up when something pulls on her shirt.

“Mom, stop it!”

The world falls out from under her.

***

Samantha’s thinks she’s in purgatory or something. Maybe. She’s not really sure she cares at this point.

What she does care about is her headache. Well that and the person a few feet away from her. She breaks a glowstick for some better lighting and walks carefully towards them, glowstick in hand.

She breaks into a run when she realizes that it must be Frisk laying there.

She stops when she reaches them then kneels down and wakes them up.

“Mom? What time is it? Why is it so dark in here? And where… Where are we?”

“It’s me,” she says. “Late afternoon, I think. I have no idea but we’ve got a glowstick for light. I don’t where we are Frisk but I think we’re about to find out. Now come on, we gotta find a way out of here.”

She sighs, “I should’ve tried harder to remember you.”

Frisk just sort of shrugs and lets her tug them towards the light.

She pulls her hands back every time they even start to express pain. She doesn’t really trust herself to treat their injuries anymore. She tries to limit how many times she does it. She’d want the same if she were in Frisk’s position.

***

Samantha’s pretty damn sure she wouldn’t have fallen without her backpack. Or that her fall would have least been slower.

Of course it would’ve been, she takes pride on being prepared. Naturally that means there’ll be a lot of things inside. Probably even too many.

But the amount of things isn’t important. Their usefulness, what she can turn them into, their potential, _that_ _’s_ what matters. She searches her backpack for the first aid kit and passes it to Frisk then digs for her pack of glow bracelets.

Frisk uses the one they pick out to light Samantha’s first aid efforts. She smiles a little and wonders how she ever could have forgotten them.

They get a move on once Frisk’s glow bracelet is on their wrist and everything’s been packed away. She tries not to make them move too quickly and instead focuses on making sure they have fun.

After all Anna probably survived the fall if they did. She’s more likely to use self-defense when necessary. And anyway there’s gotta be someone down here who’ll help them, right?

They get lucky. Really dead lucky. They meet their guide in the next room and it’s a kid who seems…oddly familiar.

 

Anna

Anna’s pretty sure that Samantha followed. And that she’s dead. It’s probably for the best. Especially since it means she won’t be suffering anymore.

But also because it means there’s no one around to bitch at her for handling things a little violently. She can do anything she needs to, no consequences. There’s no one to hold her back. No one who’d get close to death and make her go back to the last heal point so many times she’d get pissed off. It’s her and her alone. No one else.

She runs into someone. A FIGHT starts. She’s smirking at their begging a minute later. It’s almost too easy to get their health down to critical.

She uses her turn to grant them mercy instead of killing them. They’ve learned not to mess with her again and they’ll probably warn their friends. So she _guesses_ it’d be okay to let them live. This time.

She watches as they scurry off into the shadows. She feels safer when they do. Samantha’s watching after all. Probably making reports up there to some angel in heaven.

She reminds herself that it’s not because of that. Heaven isn’t real. It’s never been real. It’s because someone she’s dusted can’t report her. That’s what it is. It has to be, right?

She uses her tutu to wipe the dust off her hands Then she starts dancing to get the dust off her tutu. She stops about midway through. There’ll be less FIGHTS in her future if she keeps some dust on it.

She’s so happy about her life underground that she starts skipping. Her turn to be the scary one now.


	2. Undertale/Don't Give Up/Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a KID. (Check the chapter title for a hint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Sans: [ This adorable muffin right here.](http://1-800-iam-sins.tumblr.com)
> 
> Official Tumblr blog: [](http://functionandfamily.tumblr.com)
> 
> Here's that second chapter I promised. Have pun with it.

Samantha

Asriel is a kid. A double kid really. As in kid who happens to be a goat. Or at least goat shaped? She tries not to think about it too hard.

She gives the fact that he’s alone some more consideration.

He seems fairly content which is good but also lonely which is just plain bad.

“Oh, hello, my name’s Asriel. It’s…nice to meet you.”

He sniffles. She’s tempted to hug him but smiles and gets down on his level instead.

“My name’s Samantha. It’s nice to meet you too. Did you happen to see a girl come through here a while ago? Maybe wearing a tutu and a pair of ballet shoes?”

Asriel’s eyes widen. He then looks at her with something like pity and concern, “I’m afraid I did. She hasn’t been nice to anyone so far. Did you come here looking for her?”

“Something like that,” Samantha says. “And I’m sincerely sorry for whatever she’s done to anyone here. But I can only get it fixed if I know where she is. And unfortunately I don’t actually know that right now.”

“Good luck.”

He turns to walk in the direction they came but stop when Frisk’s hands start moving.

[You mean you’re not coming with us?]

“I’m afraid not. I’d like to, really I would but-”

“You seem to be operating under the mistaken belief that I’ll leave a child alone out here,” Samantha says. “That’s not happening.”

He smiles sadly, “I’m not a child, not really. I stopped being one a long time ago. I appreciate the attempt to help but I’ve done some very, very bad things. I can’t afford to trust myself anymore. Not even a little.”

Her mouth spits out the first thing that comes to mind, “We’ll need help getting through this place without getting killed.”

He stops and turns to look at her, “I don’t think you understand who you’re asking for help.”

“Then help me understand,” she replies.

“I-I don’t know if I can,” he says. He starts crying, “You’ll hate me. And if you don’t then you _should_ hate me. I-I just want to go home.”

Then he starts sobbing, “I just want my mooom.”

That makes Samantha’s decision for her, Asriel’s not going to be left alone no matter how much he wants it. So kneels and hugs him, he doesn’t fight against it. She waits until his tears stop to ask her next question.

“How badly is my sister hurting people?”

He sniffles and blows his nose on a tissue she’s provided.

“She’s been hurting people very badly. Maybe even killing them. I’m _really_ sorry you had to find out this way.”

Samantha shakes her head and stands back up, “Not your fault. Not even a little. After all, she made her choice, didn’t she?”

Asriel just gives her a queasy looking smile. That doesn’t bode well. That doesn’t bode well at all.

 

sans.

The ballerina isn’t murdering quite as much as Napstablook thought. But she is merciless. Incredibly so.

She only spares when she’s gotten her victims’ health down to critical. In a culture like theirs that’s pretty much a death sentence.

He writes down every incident he can catch of it. There’s quite a few of them.

He makes a separate list of her murder victims. The families deserve to be informed about their losses. Even if it’s not _strictly_ necessary. Justice needs to be served for everyone involved in this. And that includes the victims.

His shoulders relax when she decides to stay at the castle Queen Toriel insisted on making a common house.

They raise up again when a pair of different human comes something like five seconds later. He prays the older one won’t be a murderer.

 

Samantha

“Try not to step on the dust,” Asriel said. “Their families will want it returned.”

Samantha almost starts throwing up when she hears that. She only talks when the bile stops rising.

She shivers, “So those pile of dust used to be people? Living, breathing people?”

“They were,” Asriel says. “Yes. Hopefully the dust can be taken back to their families. Sooner rather than later, of course.”

Samantha nods. There’s a long pause before Frisk responds.

[That’s sad,] Frisk eventually signs. [Can’t we do anything to help?]

“I’m not sure if we even can,” Asriel says. “But we’ll have to at least try. I won’t let anyone else die. I can’t. Not after…”

Samantha senses a story there. She’s not quite sure she wants to hear it.

 

sans.

He’s surprised by how much he sympathizes with the older human. How much he doesn’t want her to die.

Then he sees how hard she’s fighting not to attack people. How she’ll use words to get them to see reason, not a weapon. In fact Sans is about fifty-five percent certain this girl doesn’t even have an actual weapon with her.

Not that she really needs one since she seems able to conjure a shield on accident. A pretty fast one at that.

He’s seen humanity’s survival-based magic before. It’s not difficult to identify, what with feeling different from a monster’s and all. Humanity’s magic is made stronger by anger and fear, also hatred. A monster’s is made stronger by reassurance and joy and _love._

So why does her shield move so fast? Why is it practically blur? He sees it when he realizes this human’s dodging is about half as good as his. Which means someone’s been hurting her. And explains why the shield blocks everything that’s about to hit the kid, even if it’s just _sort of_ harmful.

It all just makes sense when put together, unfortunately. She winces whenever the kid hugs her tightly. And the way she hugs them… It’s like she’s trying to turn herself into a shield.

What’s worse is how she seems to be murmuring a prayer against something. Against some long, dark shadow that follows and follows and won’t _ever_ stop following. And against the darkness the world can sometimes have. The bitter winters it can put people through. Winters that can quite easily kill a delicate little seedling if the proper precautions aren’t taken.

But the worst part comes when the kid pulls away. Because she smiles. Wipes away the tears and plays it off. Acts like the pain is nothing because that’s what her own feelings are. Or she’s gotten used to it and therefore it is nothing. Or both.

She’s raised this kid on her own. Or essentially on her own. He knows what that’s like. He knows what it’s like to get beaten down, chewed up, and then spit out hoping it won’t repeat. And then the pattern just repeats itself like your feelings don’t even matter. So you learn to believe it.

It’s almost funny how similar they are when it comes to raising a sibling. She’s probably made herself diamond hard with all the pressure she’s put herself under. It wouldn’t surprise him. Mostly because he’s been there. Holy shit has he ever.

He leaves, gets a few things together, and he helps like he’s supposed to. Because he is. There isn’t a choice about it.

He’ll be damned if he lets her fall to pieces the way he did. Lets her soul shatter without trying to stop it.

He takes out a notebook he found while he was looking for their snacks and looks inside.

***

He finds a drawing of her there. Several of them actually. And her name’s Samantha. Nice name. Closer, more thorough examination reveals something else. They’re about as detailed as they can be for his skill level.

He looks through it a little longer. There’s no reason not to. Especially not when she’s looking through the snacks he left her. Not that he does it for long. He’s got people to protect. His people.

He does a real smile without noticing.

That’s a weird idea isn’t it? That someone can be “his” in addition to Papyrus. That it doesn’t just have to be Papyrus anymore. And that she pretty much is his but he just can’t remember.

A slight spark of hope lights up within him, starts to rise without his permission.

HP: 2/2


	3. Friend?/Your Best Tour Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Samantha and Asriel become friends, or do they?, Anna's tour guide leaves her.
> 
> Content Warning: Anna's scene comes right after Samantha's and mentions self-harm and sucidal thoughts quite casually. These are serious issues and I'm aware of that but they're casual things for Anna. She's used to them. If you don't want to see either of those mentioned or they upset you read her scene until you read the words "so why bother?" and start reading again when you see Samantha's name centered.
> 
> So for the record: words words words so why bother?
> 
> Samantha
> 
> Frisk goes to the words words words (Stay safe!)

Samantha

*  _take it, it’s yours if you want it. and besides you need it more than I do. be careful with the shield if you can be. you use it pretty often and move it so fast it’s basically much a blur. doing that costs energy. a lot of it. you’ll need to make up at least have the energy you’ve spent before you move on. which means eating at least five of the snacks i’ve left here for you. The rest are for the squirt by the way. i live in the next town. it’ll be ice to meet you._

Samantha snickers at the pun and folds away the note.

“That was nice of them,” Asriel says.

[Too nice,] Frisk signs.

Samantha takes the note out and looks at it again. Why is it so-?

[What’s wrong,] Frisk asks.

“Nothing,” Samantha says. “It’s just…the handwriting seems familiar. Can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Frisk frowns slightly.

Samantha passes some of the best looking snacks to Frisk before grabbing a snack for herself.

“We should move on ahead when we’re done here,” she says. “Sleeping out in the open might be fun but it won’t be safe. We’ll need to think of something.”

“There’s a house further ahead,” Asriel says. “It’ll be safe there. I’ll show you the way.”

 

Anna

The house is adorable sure but there’s no use in pointing it out to anyone. Not that there is anyone to point it out to now. Especially since Samantha’s probably dead.

She walks past the basement and vaguely sees how fancy it is but doesn’t bother with exploring it. The flower in her purse makes an exasperated sigh. She ignores them and puts them out in the front garden as punishment.

She’s not sure why the flower did that. After all there’s no actual point to exploring the basement. Samantha’s not here to write it into a story or anything, so why bother? She makes herself a sandwich then starts looking for the knives. Bleeding always helps her remember what’s important in life.

There aren’t any knives. She goes to the front garden to ask the flower where they might be but he’s gone. She shrugs and eats the sandwich without cutting it (or herself) in half.

Then she goes to sleep praying she won’t wake up for a long, long time.

 

Samantha

Frisk goes to the heal point and then runs inside like they’ll get pied for doing too slowly. With a smile, as always.

“This is the place,” Asriel says. “You should be safe here. At least for a little while.”

Their walk into Asriel’s “safe house” is quiet. He gets solemn once she starts looking around and doesn’t give much information about the place.

“There’s something wrong isn’t there?”

“There’s a _lot_ of things wrong,” he replies. “Are you asking about anything specific?”

He’s already getting uncomfortable. She’ll have to navigate this carefully.

“You got quiet when we walked in here,” she says softly. “I’d just like to know if there’s any reason for that. If there’s anything I can do to help or at least lessen the pain?”

“There isn’t,” he says. “There’s nothing.”

He speaks again, more calmly this time. “Listen why don’t you go to that closet and find a sweater? You’ll need it when we go to Snowdin.”

It’s a polite but firm dismissal. She doesn’t argue against it.

***

They’re in the basement some time later. Samantha’s teaching Frisk and Asriel how to make their own air horns. It hasn’t been taking very long. Especially with such an eager pair of students.

“Just blow into the air horn when something’s threatening you. That _should_ be enough to alarm them and let you escape. Any questions?”

They help her pack up the materials and assist with pushing the doors down in the basement once their questions are answered.

Asriel’s smiling. Actually, really smiling. And Frisk is too. Good. That's what she wanted. Everyone happy.

But unfortunately they need to get a move on. The snack note said something about ice and the next town is called Snowdin. Hopefully their mysterious friend there is willing to provide somewhere to rest. And if they're not? They’ll just head back to Asriel’s safe house for the night and make progress in the morning.

Turns out she was right to ask if they had questions.

 

sans.

Sans tries taking a shortcut down to the basement but that doesn’t quite work. He ends up in Snowdin instead, right near the door he uses for his knock knock jokes. Today is the one day he wishes he wasn’t lazy.

Then he remembers something. His notebook said the basement was on the other side of this door.

He starts knocking out a knock knock joke to find out if that’s actually true or not.

“knock knock.”

He knocks. Nothing.

He knocks again. Still nothing.

Again. Nada.

And again. Not happening.

One more time. Absolute zero.

There’s no response. At all. Maybe it’s just a big basement? So he knocks while he waits. She has to answer eventually, right?

***

He only stops when he hears a loud sound followed by shrieking. Did she-?

He decides to try the joke again.

_Please be okay._

“knock knock.”

He knocks.

“Who’s there?”

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the air horn Asriel and Frisk learned how to make. Apparently it's louder than a car horn?
> 
>    
>  [What I think Samantha looks like.](http://functionandfamily.tumblr.com/post/138532241787/what-i-think-samantha-looks-like-shes-an-archer)


	4. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying out some groundwork for who Samantha is as a person.
> 
> Attribution for **Quoted text** is at the bottom.

Samantha

“knock knock.”

Then some knocking.

_ice to meet you_

Samantha starts looking for a way out. Any way out, any way at all.

She opens her mouth a little wider and bites down on the massive vine gagging her.

She gets slapped with a different one. She barely notices.

 _ice_ to meet you. How does she get out of this?

 _*****_ **It's** **a code.** **A vigenere cipher. If - if we assume Hydrogen is A, and iron, the twenty-sixth element, is Z…**

 **You always used to need a code key or** **…**

 **I** **t** ' **s** **right here. Never underestimate the fallibility of the egomaniac.**

Fallibility: (of persons) liable to err, especially in being deceived or mistaken

Run Program: Look for a weak spot or mistake. [AKA Enemy Analyze]

She checks the vines wrapped around her limbs. They’re most poorly wrapped around her right leg. That’s gotta be the weak spot. She starts to raise it.

The flower starts to move some of Frisk’s vines there. Even starts taking some of hers as she “struggles”, leaving a few weak ones around her mouth instead. There’s his mistake.

She manages to pull away from the vines gagging her, “Blow it. Blow it NOW.”

Two newly crafted airhorns blow. Loudly.

The flower lets out a girlish scream and pulls his vines back before vanishing into the ground.

“knock, knock.”

A pair of knocks follows.

“Who’s there?”

“orange.”

She starts smiling, “Orange who?”

“orange you gonna open the door?”

She laughs and pushes on the doors. And Frisk looks sort of…worried which makes her worried. Especially since Asriel’s gone. But there’s no dust on the ground so he’s not dead. He can’t be dead. Right?

She shakes her head and steps out into a snowy wonderland with Frisk right behind her. She’ll have to figure that out later. For now, she has a potential helper to meet.

sans.

Samantha’s much less afraid of him then he expected her to be. She’s also much more confused then he expected her to be. But then confused is putting it a little strongly. Disoriented, he decides finally. That’s what she is.

She seems like she’s scanning for threats, maybe looking for someone. Maybe even both.

But she does eventually shake his hand. And when she does…

The prank manages to get her smiling with something like fondness. Said smile makes him feel warm. He’s not quite sure why.

“I’m guessing you were the one behind that note I saw earlier,” she says.

He nods, “That was me yeah. Ice to finally meet you.”

She catches it almost immediately and laughs but he’s not stupid enough to think it’s her real one. It’s a controlled laugh. Completely unlike the squirt’s. It’s also structured around not showing her teeth. And that’s not okay with him.

Especially since monsters are generally proud of the teeth they have. To find someone that isn’t worries him more than he’d like to admit.

“My name’s Samantha. It’s nice to nice to meet you,” she says. “And this is Frisk.”

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton. glad i don’t scare you or the kid to _death_.”

And he is, sort of.

She laughs at the pun then asks a question.

“Older sibling or younger one who happens to be a caretaker?”

Squirt’s startin’ to make the unhappy face kids do when it gets chilly.

“older,” he replies. “speaking of siblings we should probably get squirt over here into a building. they uh look like they’re starting to get cold.”

He starts walking and notices she isn’t following, “Uh you do realize I said _we_ right?”

She laughs quietly, no teeth _again_ , and nods.

Samantha

Samantha doesn’t think she’s seen a clinic run out of a garage before. But it seems oddly familiar. Almost like she belongs there. What’s odder is the way Sans’ brother Papyrus seems to be fussing over her to the point of sticking a lollipop in her mouth to “cheer her up and slow down breakage” or something.

The thing that convinces Samantha this is a dream isn’t the skeleton fussing over her or the one keeping Frisk company. It’s the fact that the lollipop is grape, something like medicine, and is actually a thing she wants more of if possible.

She takes it out of her mouth for a moment or two to examine it but stops looking at it when she sees Asriel.

The lollipop brushes against her mouth. The hand she held it with is still on her lap. She turns to look at Frisk who’s giggling. Asriel gets up from where he appeared and puts it back into her mouth.

“I think this is one time my mom would definitely agree with the statement that candy’s good for you,” he says. He sighs and sits next to her, “I miss my mom.”

They sit there until it’s hard to keep her eyes open.

sans.

He goes to wake Samantha up but Frisk doesn’t let him.

[She needs her sleep. Please, let her have it.]

He must seem confused because they keep explaining.

[She doesn’t like to sleep when I’m asleep. Says she has to protect me.]

He takes the lollipop out of her mouth instead and puts it back in the wrapper. He walks back to the kid to try and get some answers.

“so what you’re saying is no one’s been helping her or protecting her,” he says. “at all?”

[I’ve been trying too help,] Frisk signs. [But I’m just a little kid.]

“so that’s all she’s got then huh,” he asks. “just you?”

[Not just me. Anna’s helps sometimes, she protects me while our mom’s sleeping.]

The kid starts yawning but it’s clear they’re trying to stay awake for their mom’s sake. He gets one of the spare blankets Papyrus keeps for situations like this and covers Samantha with his jacket. She needs it more than he does.

***

She wakes up looking panicked and Sans thinks he can understand why based on what he’s pieced together. Papyrus gets up and starts to fuss again until Sans helps him to tone it down.

“you might wake the kid up Pap so be careful, yeah?”

“Papryus the Great and Helpful is always careful.”

“more careful i mean.”

“They’re a heavy sleeper,” Samantha says. “They have that luxury. I don’t. Not anymore.”

Samantha

Sans and his brother stare at her from time to time but it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. Sans keeps asking questions to distract her from Papyrus’ work. She’s not sure if that’s the best idea but then it seems like he’s collecting the information and cataloging it somewhere. Probably to help Frisk if something ever happens to her. It’d be her reason for asking anyway.

Speaking of which…

“Why are you asking so many questions,” Samantha asks. “I know it’s partially as a distraction and partly because someone needs to understand everything that happened but still, why?”

“I won’t lie,” Sans says. “There are going to people trying to kill you.”

She leans back, “You’re trying to figure out how much help we deserve to have.”

Sans stays quiet.

“Or how painless to make my death. Probably because you already know I won’t let Frisk die. Thank you for that.”

sans.

Sans stays quiet for another long moment before replying.

“that’s about right. and…you’re welcome.”

Her blunt statement of that fact is almost like a hammer. Whacking him with the idea that she doesn’t deserve to die. She’s been kicked around and beaten and _violated_. Her soul’s cracked to hell for god’s sake.

He’s paralyzed until he catches a glimpse of a little _kid_ sitting next to Samantha. As in goat kid. And not just any kid either. The lost prince. Asriel. Again.

Asriel looks at him, nods, and then vanishes.

This girl’s gotta be worth saving if the former prince of monsters tied himself to her. She has to be. All he has to do now is find a way to prove it.

**HP: 5/5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quoted text** is from [here.](https://youtu.be/jSdk3DSpaiM?t=48m31s)
> 
> And yeah I did kinda sorta based Samantha off of Elizabeth (also Violet Baudelaire). There's no way it could have been avoided, I love Elizabeth way too damn much and anyway she's fucking brilliant so...
> 
> The music in the background is called Vigener Cipher by the way.
> 
> [Canon sans and squishy cinnamon roll. He also does audio in exchange for donations to his paypal. This guy even read the entire bee movie script, so if that's a thing you have an interest in, he's your guy.](https://functionandfamily.tumblr.com>Official%20Tumblr%20blog.</a>%0A%0A%20%20<a%20href=)


	5. Anna Claus Finally Comes to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally arrives in Snowdin. This chapter is puny.

Samantha

Papyrus starts getting tired about half after she tells Sans some of the less terrifying details.

Frisk wakes back up again with a sore neck. Sans decides it’s best to put both of them to bed at the same time. They use some beds Papyrus has apparently set up for that.

A quiet, four note tune sounds from her cell phone.

Hell’s blood.

[Anna’s here?]

Samantha takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders.

“She is,” Samantha says. “Yes. Or it’s someone wearing her ballet shoes. I’ll have to go and find out.”

 

sans.

Ballet shoes?

“Sans do you um remember that human you asked me to watch for? The ballerina? She’s in Snowdin Forest. You might be able to catch up to her if you hurry.”

“yeah,” sans replies. “thanks for not giving me a cold shoulder about that.”

He barely notices Alphys’ hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but the extra-slow pacing was killing me. Things'll probably move faster from here story-wise. Update wise idk but you _might_ be getting another chapter tonight? Maybe.
> 
> [Canon Sans](http://1-800-iam-sins.tumblr.com)  
> [Official Tumblr](http://functionandfamily.tumblr.com)


End file.
